


Krähenbesuch

by Feuchen



Series: Magic-HQ-Universe [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Catboy!Kuroo, Fluff, M/M, witch!yaku
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Yaku kommt mit einer Krähe zurück, welche sich unvorteilhaft auch noch ein wenig in den Hexer verguckt hat ...





	Krähenbesuch

Die Geräusche eines Spiels hallten in dem Raum wider, während Kuroo auf dem Teppichboden in dem Wohnraum auf dem Bauch lag, eine Spielkonsole in der Hand haltend und eins der Spiele spielte, die letztlich einer von Yakus Kunden mitgebracht hatte.  
Erst die Glocke über der Tür des Magieladens ließ ihn das Spiel pausieren und aufsehen. Was ihn danach überrascht den Kopf heben ließ, war ein lautes ‚Kraah‘, bevor Yaku in den Wohnraum eintrat und seinen Kater mit einem Grinsen ansah.  
„Du scheinst Spaß damit zu haben“, sagte Yaku und schmunzelte, während er den anderen musterte.  
„Warum sitzt eine Krähe auf deiner Schulter, Yakkun?“, entgegnete Kuroo und hob eine Augenbraue, während er sich aufsetzte und seinen Schweif über den Teppich schwenkte. Das Spiel hatte er für den Moment erst einmal vergessen.  
„Kraaah!“, kam es von dem Tier, welches ein wenig mit den Flügeln schlug.  
„Hey, ganz ruhig, du musst dich schonen“, fing Yaku an und nahm die Krähe von seiner Schulter, strich ihr über einen der Flügel und sah dann zu Kuroo runter, der ihn mit einem Blick ansah, als wenn er ihn gleich anfallen wollte, „Tetsuro, guck nicht so. Er ist verletzt.“  
Irritiert sah Kuroo ihn weiterhin an, bevor er sich wieder in seine liegende Position begab und sich seinem Spiel zuwandte: „Gut. Danach geht er hoffentlich wieder.“  
Ein wenig die Augen verdrehend trat Yaku an seinem Kater vorbei und in einen anderen Raum, um sich um die Krähe und dessen Verletzung zu kümmern. Er hatte gerade wirklich keine Lust sich mit Kuroos seltsamer Stimmung auseinanderzusetzen, nur, weil er eine Krähe aufgesammelt hatte.

Die nächsten Minuten starrte Kuroo fast auswegslos auf den Vorhang zu einem der anderen Räume, hinter dem Yaku verschwunden war. Seit dieser wieder da war, hatte er keinen Nerv mehr gehabt, weiterzuspielen und das nur, weil dieser eine verdammte, verletzte Krähe aufgesammelt hatte. Warum kümmerte es ihn überhaupt, ob der Hexer ein verletztes Tier mitnahm, um es zu versorgen? Es sollte ihm doch egal sein, immerhin war es nicht so, als wenn diese Krähe irgendeine Konkurrenz war. Yaku und er hatten eine Bindung, die der Hexer mit niemand anderem hatte, immerhin hatte er Kuroo gesagt, dass er ‚sein schwarzer Kater‘ war. Der Hexer hatte ihn ja sogar an sich gebunden, ohne das Kuroo etwas dagegen tun konnte. Warum machte er sich also jetzt Sorgen wegen einer verdammten Krähe?!  
Genervt stand er auf und schritt auf den Vorhang zu, schob diesen zur Seite und trat in den Raum dahinter, als er in der Bewegung stockte. Auf einem einfachen Bett lag ein Junge mit schwarzen, abstehenden Haaren, die von einer blonden Strähne durchzogen waren, während er seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Er trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt und ebenfalls schwarze Shorts, während aus seinem Rücken zwei gefiederte Flügel ragten, die allerdings ein Stück zusammengefaltet waren, um nicht zu sehr im Weg zu sein.  
„Yakkun“, fing Kuroo an und hob erneut eine Augenbraue, während er den Hexer ansah, der neben dem Gästebett saß und den Krähenjungen musterte.  
„Tetsu“, erwiderte Yaku, drehte sich allerdings nicht zu ihm um, „was machst du hier?“  
„Ich würde eher gerne wissen, was _er_ hier macht!?“, sagte Kuroo und schritt zu dem Hexer, blieb neben ihm stehen und ließ seinen Blick auf den schlafenden Jungen fallen.  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, er ist verletzt“, sagte Yaku, ohne seinen Blick zu heben oder sich zu Kuroo umzudrehen, „und ich will, dass du in einem anderen Zimmer wartest.“  
Kuroo sah ihn einen Moment an, während seine Ohren zuckten und sein Schweif ein wenig zur Seite schwenkte, dennoch rührte er sich nicht, ganz egal, wie sehr es nach einem Befehl des Hexers klang. „Ich werde nicht _woanders_ warten, Morisuke.“ Er kniete sich hinter den Hexer auf den Boden und schlang seine Arme um ihn, legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter ab. „Wer ist er?“  
„ _Tetsuro ..._ “, fing Yaku ein wenig eindringlicher an, seufzte dann allerdings, als er merkte, wie sich Kuroo an ihn schmiegte und er spürte, dass es nichts brachte, den anderen belehren zu wollen. „Er war eingesperrt und wurde zur Schau gestellt, allerdings scheint er sich in letzter Zeit gewehrt zu haben, seine ‚menschlichere‘ Gestalt anzunehmen. Was dazu führte, dass sie wütend wurden, wodurch er heftiger verletzt wurde.“  
Überrascht sah Kuroo zurück zu dem Krähenjungen, ohne seinen Kopf von der Schulter des Hexers zu nehmen oder sich von ihm zu befreien: „Oh ...“  
„Hast du gedacht, ich mag ihn mehr als dich?“, fing Yaku an und schmunzelte ein wenig, während er anfing, seinen Kater hinter den Ohren zu kraulen.  
„Hmmmmpff“, machte Kuroo mehr schnurrend als brummend, worauf er seinen Kopf in die andere Richtung drehte, da er fühlte, wie er leicht rot wurde. Er hasste es so sehr, dass Yaku wusste, wie er ihn anfassen musste, damit er sich wohlfühlte.  
Grinsend sah Yaku ihn von der Seite her an, bevor er seinen Blick wieder zu dem Krähenjungen schweifen ließ, der dabei war, seine Augen langsam zu öffnen. „Oh, du bist wieder wach. Geht es einigermaßen?“  
Verwirrt sah dieser sich ein wenig in dem Zimmer um, bevor er zu Yaku blickte, sich ein wenig aufsetzte, um zu versuchen seinen Flügel zu bewegen: „Uh, es geht, denke ich ... danke.“  
„Ich hätte dich nicht dort lassen können“, sagte Yaku und sah ihn ruhig an, „achja, ich heiße Yaku Morisuke und das ist Kuroo Tetsuro.“  
„Sorry wegen vorhin“, sagte Kuroo und kratzte sich etwas am Kopf, schwenkte seinen Schweif hin und her und lächelte ihn schief an.  
„Nishinoya Yu und du musst dich nicht entschuldigen“, entgegnete er nun ein wenig lächelnd, „immerhin ... ist das hier dein Revier, oder?“  
„Stimmt wohl“, sagte Kuroo grinsend, wurde kurz darauf aber mit einem bösen Blick seitens des Hexers zum Schweigen gebracht, als dieser an dem Ring seines Halsbandes leicht zog, „argh, Yakkun~“  
„Eigentlich ist er nur mein Kater und hat nicht allzu viel zu sagen, Nishinoya-kun“, sagte Yaku und lächelte den Krähenjungen an, „ruh dich noch was aus.“ Damit richtete er sich auf und zog Kuroo dabei mit sich aus dem Zimmer.  
Überrascht sah Nishinoya ihnen nach, bevor er sich wieder zurück in das weiche Laken fallen ließ und ein wenig an die Zimmerdecke sah. Wie lange hatte er schon nicht mehr ordentlich schlafen können oder hatte so etwas wie Freiheit gehabt? Davon ab, dass Yaku sich um seine Verletzungen gekümmert hatte. Er schluckte und zog sich die Decke wieder zu seinem Gesicht hoch, während er spürte, wie er deutlich rot wurde. Er sollte sehen, dass er wieder fit wurde und von hier verschwand, sonst würde er noch Probleme bekommen, was diesen Hexer anging. So wie dieser Kater an ihm gehangen hatte, war es nicht zu übersehen gewesen, dass er ihn nicht mehr hergeben würde und da sollte er nicht dazwischen funken. Nein. Das beste war, wenn er so schnell es ging von hier verschwand.

Yaku hatte seinen Kater unterdessen auf seinen Sessel geschubst und sich über ihn gebeugt, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Warum magst du Nishinoya-kun nicht?“ Er spürte eindeutig, dass Kuroo den anderen lieber so schnell wie möglich loswerden wollte, als länger mit ihm in einem Haus zu leben.  
„... Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht mag“, brummte Kuroo und drehte seinen Kopf in eine andere Richtung.  
„Du hättest ihn nur am liebsten angesprungen, als ich mit ihm ankam und das du mich nicht alleine mit ihm lassen wolltest, hast du auch mehr als deutlich gemacht“, sagte Yaku und verdrehte ein wenig die Augen, seufzte und ließ seine Hände an den Wangen des Katers liegen, brachte ihn dazu, ihn wieder anzusehen, „glaubst du, ich könnte dich ersetzen?“  
Kuroo erwiderte nichts darauf, sondern sah ihn einfach nur gezwungenermaßen zurück an, während seine Ohren ein wenig zuckten.  
„Ich liebe dich, Tetsuro“, entgegnete Yaku und lächelte ihn ruhig an, bevor er ihn einfach nur eindringlich küsste, während er mit einer Hand zu dessen Ohren wanderte und ihn daran kraulte.  
Sich ein wenig in den Kuss fallen lassend, legte Kuroo seine Arme um den Körper des Hexers, während er spürte, wie er ein leises Schnurren von sich brachte, was allerdings in dem Kuss etwas unterging. Er sollte wirklich nicht die Gefühle des Hexers hinterfragen und schon gar nicht eifersüchtig auf eine kleine Krähe sein, ganz egal, wie niedlich diese war.  
„Ah ... Yaku-san?“, fing Nishinoya an, auch, wenn er ein wenig rot wurde, als er den Vorhang in den Wohnraum zur Seite bewegt hatte und nun ein klares Bild auf den Hexer und dessen Kater hatte.  
Überrascht über die plötzliche Stimme des anderen, schob sich Yaku ein Stück von seinem Kater weg, ließ sich stattdessen auf dessen Schoß nieder und sah zu dem anderen: „Entschuldige, was ist denn, Nishinoya-kun?“  
„Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur nach was zu trinken fragen“, sagte er immer noch zu verlegen, um wirklich zu dem Hexer zu sehen. Warum machte es ihn gerade überhaupt so nervös, wenn er zu dem anderen sprach, obwohl er gerade eindeutig Zeuge davon wurde, dass er keine Chance bei ihm hatte?  
„Komm mit“, sagte Yaku und richtete sich dann auf, um sich auf den Weg in die Küche zu machen.  
Kuroo seufzte ein wenig und sah Nishinoya nach, wie er dem Hexer folgte, während er sich ein wenig quer über den Sessel legte und nachdenklich über seine Ohren strich. Er hatte eindeutig gemerkt, wie sehr diese Krähe Yaku hinterher sah. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er ebenfalls etwas für den Hexer empfand und es brachte Kuroo fast dazu ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm zu haben. Aber wie gesagt, fast. Er würde verdammt froh sein, wenn Nishinoya wieder aus ihrem Leben verschwunden war und wenn er Yaku wieder für sich allein hatte.

Die nächsten Tage waren seltsam und irgendwie hatte Kuroo das Gefühl, dass er immer häufiger Zeuge davon wurde, wie sich Yaku um die Flügel dieser Krähe kümmerte und ihm darüber strich, während sie einfach nur zusammen saßen und ansonsten schwiegen. Er wusste, dass er nicht eifersüchtig sein brauchte. Er wusste es und dennoch – es störte ihn, wie vertraut Yaku mit Nishinoya umging, obwohl sie sich gerade mal ein paar Tage kannten. Und es störte ihn noch mehr, dass Nishinoya es viel zu sehr genoss, bei dem Hexer zu sitzen oder zu liegen und sich an den Flügeln streicheln zu lassen.  
Kuroo versuchte es regelmäßig zu ignorieren und las sich stattdessen durch die Bücher, die Yaku in seinem Haus hatte, wenn auch eher, um sich abzulenken. Er wusste, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste. Yaku sagte ihm jeden Tag, dass er ihn liebte und das er sich nur ein wenig mehr um die Krähe kümmerte, damit es ihm bald besser ging. Kuroo brauchte sich also absolut keine Sorgen machen und dennoch – es störte ihn, wenn er die beiden mal wieder sah. Es störte ihn mehr, als ihm lieb war, weswegen er sich schließlich ohne ein Wort zu sagen daran machte, nach draußen zu gehen. Er brauchte einfach ein wenig Zeit für sich, ohne, dass er ständig sah, wie sehr sich Yaku um diese Krähe kümmerte. Er wusste zwar, dass Yaku ihn jederzeit aufhalten konnte, aber er hoffte einfach darauf, dass der Hexer genauso merkte, wie sehr er mal alleine sein wollte und außerdem war er durch dessen Magie geschützt, seit er an ihn gebunden war.  
Dass er nach einer Weile keinerlei Anzeichen spürte, dass der Hexer ihm folgte, ließ ihn ein wenig aufatmen. Dessen Wohnung und Magieladen befand sich in einem Randbezirk von Tokyo, in einem Teil, der nicht allzu bevölkert war. Vermutlich auch, weil die Menschen zu viel Respekt vor Yakus Hexenkunst hatten, obwohl dieser nie jemandem ernsthaft schaden würde, solange man ihn in Ruhe ließ.  
Seufzend schüttelte Kuroo den Kopf, als er abrupt stehen bleiben musste, als jemand vor ihm aufgetaucht war. Erschrocken wich er einen Schritt zurück, als er die Aura dieser jungen Frau bemerkte. Sie hatte schwarze, lange Haare, die ihr offen über den Rücken fielen, während sie allerdings einen spitzen Hut in einem dunkleren lila aufhatte. Sie trug ein ledernes, ärmelloses Oberteil und einen ebenso ledernen Rock, beides in schwarz, während sie ihre Lippen zu einem Grinsen formte.  
„Aww, du scheinst mir Probleme zu haben, Katerchen~“, fing sie an und strich ihre Haare ein wenig weiter zurück, „kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“  
Kuroo musterte sie einen Moment schweigend, bevor er den Kopf schieflegte und seinen Schweif zur Seite schwenkte. Er spürte, dass sie etwas Gefährliches an sich hatte. „Ich denke eher nicht. Wenn du mich entschuldigst?“ Er nickte ihr zu und machte einen Schritt zurück, behielt aber noch einen Moment den Blickkontakt zu ihr, da er so ein Gefühl hatte, als wenn es nicht ratsam war, sich von ihr so einfach abzuwenden.  
„Ah, willst du mich etwa schon verlassen, Katerchen?“, sprach sie ruhig weiter, während sich ein Funkeln in ihren blauen Augen widerspiegelte, bevor sie auf ihn zutrat, „... so~ schade, dass du Morisukes Kater bist. Ich hätte dich gerne mitgenommen~“  
Kuroo zuckte ein wenig mit seinem Schweif, während er sie weiterhin argwöhnisch musterte. Wer war diese Frau? Sie schien zumindest eine ähnliche Aura zu haben, wie es Yaku hatte, auch, wenn er bei ihr deutlich mehr das Gefühl hatte, als wenn sie etwas Furchteinflössendes hatte.  
„Was ist, Katerchen? Hast du nicht ein Problem, was du gerne lösen willst?“, fing sie an und trat weiterhin auf ihn zu, ließ ihre Hand zu einem von Kuroos Katzenohren schweifen und strich ihm darüber.  
Kuroo zuckte aufgrund der Berührung zurück, während er sie sprachlos ansah. Er wusste, aufgrund von Yaku, dass er dort empfindsam war, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm, hatte er bei ihr nicht das Gefühl, als wenn es sich auch nur etwas angenehm anfühlte. Außerdem hasste er es, wenn man in seinen Gedanken las. „Das geht dich nichts an!“  
„Awww... aber ich könnte dir helfen?“, fing sie fröhlich grinsend an und hielt kurz darauf ein kleines Glas in der Hand, indem sich ein hellgrünes Pulver befand, „damit könntest du dein _Problem_ loswerden ...“  
Einen längeren Moment starrte Kuroo das Glas an, bevor er ernst den Kopf schüttelte. Er wusste, dass es besser war, nichts zu benutzen, solange er nicht wusste, um was es sich handelte und bei dieser Frau war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass es nichts Gutes bringen würde, wenn er ihr glaubte. „Nein danke.“  
Sie seufzte und zuckte daraufhin mit den Schultern, ließ das Glas wieder mit einer Handbewegung verschwinden, bevor sie sich umdrehte. „Schade~ aber falls du es dir anders überlegst ... ich hätte übrigens gerne einen solch _süßen_ Kater wie dich als Partner.“ Sie sah noch ein letztes Mal über die Schulter und grinste Kuroo an, bevor sie in einer dunkelvioletten Rauchwolke verschwand.  
Überrascht sah Kuroo auf die Stelle, an der diese Hexe vorher noch gestanden hatte, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und sich abdrehte. Er hatte fürs erste wirklich genug und er war sich jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass er keinerlei Hilfe brauchte und einfach darauf vertraute, was Yaku ihm sagte.

Nachdem er zurück war und durch den Magieladen ging, sah er Yaku neben dem Durchgang in den Wohnbereich gegen die Wand gelehnt stehen, wie er ihn nun eindringend ansah.  
„Hast du dich beruhigt?“, fing er ruhig an, ohne sich groß zu bewegen, sondern einfach nur seinen Kater mit einem ernsten Blick anzusehen.  
„Hm ...“, nickte Kuroo und lächelte ihn dann an, „sorry, Yakkun.“  
„Schon gut“, entgegnete Yaku und winkte kurz ab, bevor er sich abdrehte und zurück in den Wohnbereich ging, sich auf seinen Sessel fallen lassend, „was meinst du, wieso ich dich nicht aufgehalten habe?“  
Kuroo blinzelte und folgte ihm, ließ seinen Blick kurz zur Seite wandern, um Nishinoya zu mustern, der auf dem Sofa lag und seinen einen Flügel zur Seite ausgestreckt hatte, an dem man noch durchaus erkannte, dass er verletzt war. Er seufzte und drehte sich wieder zu dem Hexer: „Ich habe nur gehofft, dass du es nicht tust, aber ... ich brauchte etwas Zeit alleine.“  
„Ich vertraue dir, Tetsu“, sagte Yaku und sah ihn mit ernstem Blick an, lächelte schließlich, „und jetzt komm her, du dämlicher, eifersüchtiger Kater.“  
„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!“, brummte Kuroo und drehte verlegen seinen Kopf in eine andere Richtung, während seine Ohren ein wenig zuckten. Dennoch trat er zu dem Hexer und ließ sich halb auf ihm nieder, lehnte seinen Kopf gegen dessen Schulter.  
„Du mochtest es nur nicht, dass ich so viel Zeit mit Yaku verbracht habe“, entgegnete Nishinoya grinsend zu ihm sehend. Auch, wenn er es genossen hatte, er hatte immer gewusst, dass der Hexer nicht das gleiche für ihn empfand, wie er es tat.  
Yaku zuckte nur schmunzelnd mit den Schultern und kraulte seinen Kater ein wenig an den Ohren. „Ich bin froh, dass du weißt, dass sich nichts durch Magie ändert, wenn man nicht weiß, um was es sich genau handelt.“ Er hatte sehr wohl gespürt, dass Kuroo in Kontakt mit einer anderen Hexe gekommen war und er war seit diesem Moment in Alarmbereitschaft gewesen, um jederzeit bei ihm sein zu können, aber er hatte Kuroo vertraut, dass er es nicht unbedingt musste.  
Kuroo schluckte und rutschte ein Stück so, dass er den Hexer wieder ansehen konnte. Er hatte geahnt, dass Yaku bestimmt wusste, wem er begegnet war, allerdings merkte er in dem Moment, dass er ihm scheinbar wirklich vertraute. „Ich liebe dich, Morisuke ...“  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Tetsuro“, entgegnete Yaku und kraulte ihn einen Moment länger, bevor er ihm einen kurzen Kuss aufdrückte.  
Ein wenig grinsend sah Nishinoya aus seiner liegenden Position zu ihnen, bevor er schließlich deren Zweisamkeit unterbrach: „Wo das geklärt ist, kann ich nicht hierbleiben, Yaku? Immerhin ist dein Kater nicht mehr eifersüchtig ...“  
Kuroos Augenbraue zuckte kurz darauf und er drehte seinen Kopf zu der Krähe, blitzte ihn ein wenig funkelnd an: „Nur solange du nicht fit bist.“ Er wollte wirklich nicht länger als nötig diese Krähe hier haben, ganz egal, ob Yaku ihn liebte und er keinen Grund hatte eifersüchtig zu sein.  
„Hey~ ich mach doch nur Spaß, Kuroo!“, grinste Nishinoya und winkte schließlich ab, schmunzelte darüber, als sich Kuroo wieder gegen den Hexer lehnte und kraulen ließ.  
„Ich hätte nichts dagegen, aber ich glaube wirklich, dass es keine gute Idee wäre“, entgegnete Yaku daraufhin schmunzelnd, während er Nishinoya ansah, „aber du kannst gern ab und an vorbeikommen, wenn du magst.“  
„Das klingt gut, danke!“, grinste Nishinoya ihn an, ignorierte dabei einfach Kuroos nicht ganz so freundlichen Blick und sorgte dann erst einmal dafür, dass er sich erholte. Es würde eh noch eine Weile dauern, bis er wieder fit war und bis dahin würde er sowieso noch hier bleiben.

**Author's Note:**

> *geht Noya flauschen weil ihm das antut* ;____;


End file.
